Where the Uranium shines
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: After the events of "Toto's tale: The true story", Strawberry Shortcake is back home but feels curiously depressed and poorly-understood. A new mission brought by Dragonfly seems to be a good way to take her mind off things: save one more time the Gemberries. Great! but... she can't visit Oz again due to her promise to the Police Officer. How will Strawberry help her friends?
1. New adventure, new troubles

**Where the Uranium shines**

 **Written for Retro Mania**

 **Chapter one: New adventure, new troubles**

If you ask Strawberry Shortcake about her hobbies, she will certainly answer "Cultivate strawberries and meet new people". For her, it was always exciting to meet new people, which are as much potential new friends… provided they are friendly and in the same mind ship.

A few days sooner, Strawberry Shortcake had met a strange police officer. He had no name, as he only describe him as "Member 2003". Of course, he was no longer a child, he was already an adult. But it wasn't the problem with him. If some adults were very kind with Strawberry and her friends, he wasn't. Apparently, he took perverse pleasure to terrify her and laugh at her. On top of that, he considered every try of forging links with him, like offer him tea and cake, as an attempt of bribery. For these reasons, he couldn't be Strawberry's friends. Luckily, she had only seen him once, after their return to Strawberry Land he disappeared and she never heard about him again.

For the moment, Strawberry was consulting sadly her photo album, encircled by Pupcake and Custard. Angel Cake just left them. Strawberry had invited her to tell her all that Member 2003 made her suffer, but, of course, Angel Cake didn't trust her. Strawberry had insisted, swearing she was saying the truth, but Angel called her a liar and left the house. It was why Strawberry felt so sad ad angry now. She had never been alone before, and now it was just as if nobody could understand her. It was the first time she lived that… and it was Member 2003's fault.

Pupcake barked. Someone was knocking at the door.

-I hope it's Angel Cake who wants to apologize, muttered Strawberry.

But it wasn't Angel Cake. It wasn't either Member 2003.

-Hi, Dragonfly. What are you doing here? She asked.

-Princess Glinda sent me, Miss Shortcake. She would like to see you as soon as possible.

-Glinda? What's wrong with her? Strawberry shouted, as cold sweat started flow through her back.

-Glinda's all right, Drangonfly sighted; "It's about… the Berrykins."

 _-Member 2003 promised me they were alright! What did this betrayer do to them?_

-Are they… (Strawberry swallowed) "Are they… dead?"

Drangonfly looked at her, shocked, and then burst into laughter.

-Dead? Of course they're not! Who gave you this idea?

Strawberry didn't answer, upset.

-The problem comes from the Gemberries. How can I put it? They have all passed away.

-It's impossible! Strawberry shouted. "The Berrykins know how to protect them. Glinda promised she would keep watch over the plans! What turned wrong?"

-It's not the Witch's fault, Miss. Apparently, the Berrykins forgot your lessons, and all the plans died. It's why Princess Glinda wants to see you-to find together a way to replace the Gemberries.

Dragonfly winked at Strawberry.

-And she heard you had a fight with one of your friends. She thought it could lift your spirit.

Strawberry smiled. Glinda was right! But…

-I'm sorry, but I can't follow you. I have to ask… someone for the permission first.

-Really? Weird. Well, if you need me, just call me and I'll join you. See you soon, Miss Shortcake!

-See you soon, Dragonfly.

After Dragonfly disappeared in the horizon, Strawberry said loudly:

-I think I should go to Oz as fast as possible.

No reactions.

-If Member 2003 doesn't protest, that means he agrees with me.

The result wasn't long in coming. Member 2003 immediately transported himself beside Strawberry Shortcake.

-Well, my dear. You want to visit your friends, don't you? Did you forget you're banishing from Oz?

-I didn't forget, _my dear_. But you might know they need my help. Do you think I can drop them… _as you did with me so many times?_ (Strawberry thought this last sentence).

-Drop them? As if they couldn't manage by themselves. No, my dear, you'll stay here. They don't need you.

 _They don't need you_. It was as if he threw a bucket of freezing water on her. Being abandoned by her friends, that was her biggest fear.

-I'm sure they'll find a solution… without you. You won't disobey me, will you? If you do, I'll be… furious.

Member 2003 prepared himself for his travel back.

-I'm sure I can trust you. You don't want to meet my anger, right? And remember: If you disobey, whatever you could be, I'll find you.

He disappeared. But Strawberry Shortcake wasn't scared, she was just thinking:

-I'm cleverest than you, and I'll find a way to help my friends… even if I can't leave Strawberry Land. And if I have to disobey… I'll did it.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Friends (not so) in need

**Chapter two: Friends (not so) in need.**

 _My dear friends of Oz,_

 _Dragonfly brought me your call for help. Unfortunately, I'm stuck at home, that means I can't help you. I know how the gemberries are important for the Berrykins and I'm sorry for them, but there is nothing I could do._

 _Kind regards, Strawberry Shortcake._

These words seemed ridiculous to Strawberry Shortcake, but she couldn't do anything else than send this letter. It was almost ironical to see how Strawberryland, her home, had turned into a prison. A few days before, she would have given all she had to come back her, and know she could give all she has to see her friends at Oz.

-I'm a real weathercock, no? She said to Apple Dumpling, her little sister, who was staggering toward her. (Apple Dumpling was only two years old, and Strawberry Shortcake couldn't say if she could understand her, but at least she didn't laugh at her when she told her about her adventures at Oz).

-What could I say to my friends? Strawberry sighed. "They would be very disappointed. They are counting on me…"

Strawberry Shortcake caught her pen and added at the end of her letter:

 _Apple Dumpling, my little sister, is very ill, and I can't either let her alone at home or bring her with me._

She read again her letter, then suddenly torn it.

-I can't lie to my friends, she explained to Apple Dumpling who was looking at her with great surprise. "A real friend always tell the truth, and that's I'm going to do. Maybe Glinda and the others will trust me, or maybe they'll believe I'm making fun of them, but I won't be a story-teller".

Strawberry Shortcake took a new sheet of paper, and started a new letter:

 _My dear friends of Oz,_

 _Something weird happened to me, a couple of days after our first meeting. It's a very long story, but I swear it is entirely true…_

* * *

Glinda trusted her. Strawberry could barely believe it. Glinda didn't think she had invented the entire story only to get rid of their problem!

-Glinda is a true friend, Strawberry Shortcake thought. "She didn't cast doubt of my story… which was incredible… It proves me I didn't need to lie to her."

By way of compensation, Strawberry Shortcake had to search a new way to powered to Berrykins Village without the gemberies. In Oz, Glinda, the Wizard, and all the others were doing the same job. Sadly, Strawberry couldn't find a way to produce energy which was satisfactory enough. She had learnt about the solar panels (how do they work at night?), the wind turbines (what if the wind stops blowing?) and the flood barriers (what happens in case of drought?) during her researches, but she didn't trust them. She thought none of them could supply the Village days and nights, without interruptions. But this investigation wasn't unpleasant, as it was now her only pastime: after her quarrel with Angel Cake, nobody visited her. Raspberry Tort and Apricot had the same reaction than Angel Cake: they refused to believe her when Strawberry had tried to tell them her trip to Oz, and called her a liar.

-We won't play with you until you stop playing this stupid game, even said Raspberry Tort.

For the moment, Pupcake, Custard and Apple Dumpling were the only ones in Strawberryland who didn't shun or ignore her. For the moment, the situation looked hopeless for the berrykins until the day where Strawberry received a special letter.

 _Dear Strawberry Shortcake,_

 _Believe it or not… the Berrykins are saved!_

 _Let me explain you what happened: I decided on day to deeply dig the ground, to see if I couldn't find better compost for the gemberries plans. I pulled some strange rocks out of the hole, and when I studied them, I noticed they were clearing an incredible energy, higher than all we could imagine! I managed to transform this energy into electricity for the Village. The berrykins don't need any more the gemberries, on top of that we have an unlimited source of energy!_

 _But we all wanted to thank you for all the help you brought us and, even if you can't visit us, you can send us letters whenever you want, and we'll be happy to give you news._

 _Best wishes, the Wizard of Oz._

Oddly, Strawberry Shortcake couldn't stop worrying about her friends. This "unlimited source of energy" was too good to be true.

-You're just jealous because they don't need you anymore, said once Custard.

This cutting remark upset Strawberry Shortcake, but Custard wasn't totally wrong. Strawberry felt alone. Her assignment was over, her friends deserted her…everything was going wrong.

-Things can't be worse, Strawberry said bravely. "This weird situation can't last forever. Soon, Angel Cake, Raspberry Tort, and Apricot will understand how much they hurt me and give me apologizes."

But Strawberry Shortcake learnt things could always be worse when she receive one more letter from Oz.

 _Strawberry Shortcake,_

 _The Scarecrow and I, the Tin Man, write you this letter to ask you to dash to Oz, whatever your police officer could say. It's an emergency. To be honest, we don't really understand what's happening here, but we can say two things for sure: Everybody is ill, and, if we don't do anything… They'll die._

 **To be continued…**


	3. Help!

**Chapter 3: Help!**

" _Strawberry Shortcake,_

 _The Scarecrow and I, the Tin Man, write you this letter to ask you to dash to Oz, whatever your police officer could say. It's an emergency. To be honest, we don't really understand what's happening here, but we can say two things for sure: Everybody is ill, and, if we don't do anything… They'll die."_

Strawberry Shortcake couldn't forgive these words. Whatever the risk was, she must do something.

-Yes, what will you do? Custard asked, sarcastically. "Are you going to rush to Oz, without turn things over your head?"

-Custard!

Unfortunately, thought Strawberry Shortcake, Custard was right. Her willing wasn't missing, but it wasn't enough. She would need a plan to be really efficient.

-What do we know about the dreadful situation where our friends are? She asked for the tenth time.

-Absolutely nothing, Custard moaned for the tenth time.

-If we have clues, we would find a solution quicker. Let's see: They are five, plus all the Berrykins and the witch. They are in Oz…

-But we're not allowed to join them.

-Only the Tin Man and the Scarecrow aren't sick… Hey! Wait a minute: If they are ill, that means…

-What?

-That means they need to see a doctor! Strawberry cried.

-Yes, but try to find one here, Custard grumped.

-Don't worry, they must be one in town, Strawberry replied. "Let's go! We don't have time to waste."

Strawberry Shortcake prepared some sandwiches for the road, with a bottle of Strawberry juice and a box of biscuits for Pupcake and Custard. She put all the provisions in her cart, and sit Apple Dumplin' on the top. Then, he decided to take a blanket with them, just in case. And the troop set off, Strawberry Shortcake pulling the cart, Pupcake and Custard frolicking around.

* * *

Their journey wasn't too difficult until they reach the border of the Deep Dark Wood.

-What should we do know? Custard asked.

It was a trick question. Cut through the forest was the quicker way to reach the town, but Strawberry Shortcake was afraid of the Wood. She got lost here more than once when she was young.

-We'll cross the forest, Strawberry decided. "Our friends are endangered; we _must_ find a doctor as fast as possible."

Apple Dumplin' started to whine. She was scared, too, by the Deep Dark Wood.

-Don't worry; everything will be alright, Strawberry Shortcake said. "We're in broad daylight; nothing will happen to us."

They entered the forest. At the beginning, it was easy; they only had to follow a little path between the trees; but after one half-hour of walk, the path disappeared, as the sun did before.

-Great! Custard said. "Now, we're lost. Now, all we have to do is retrace our step. What a waste of time!"

-We won't, Strawberry said firmly. "If we carry on straight on, we will reach the town soon, and we won't get lost."

So, they all carried on straight on, but their trip was less enjoyable. They couldn't hear the birds anymore; the sun was hidden by the foliage, and the density of the vegetation didn't let them find any landmark. Strawberry Shortcake was worried, and her companion felt it. Custard didn't stop complaining, Pupcake stopped barking, and Apple Dumplin' re-started whining. On top of that, leaves and twigs got caught in the cart's wheels.

-I think we can have some rest and eat the picnic, Strawberry Shortcake purposed after an umpteenth break to unblock the wheels.

-At least, you've got a good idea, Custard said with a smile.

-I'm hungry, Apple Dumplin' added.

Pupcake didn't say anything, because he could not speak, but he swung his tail and stuck his tong out to show his approval. The meal was much better than the road; the good mood had come back with the food. Until…

-I've heard something! Custard cried. "Someone's coming!"

They all listened carefully. The forest was perfectly quiet.

-I swear I heard something! Custard insisted. "I heard a footstep!"

-Stop it now, Strawberry ordered. "You're scaring Apple Dumplin'."

But Strawberry Shortcake herself didn't feel reassured. A branch broke and they all jumped.

-I think we should go back to walk, Strawberry said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "We have…"

-A FIGURE! HERE! Custard screamed. "SOMEONE' S LOOKING AT US!"

-Calm down! Strawberry whistled. "It's just a trunk!"

But, apparently, Pupcake was determined to protect the girls. He growled, barked, and jumped on the trunk.

-Pupcake! Come here! PUPCAKE!

Pupcake wasn't listening anymore. He didn't paid attention to anything, except the threatening figure that was scaring his friends.

-Pupcake! No!

Strawberry Shortcake ran after him. After a moment of hesitation, Apple Dumplin' decided to follow her big sister. Custard decided to look after the picnic.

Pupcake realized the figure was really just a trunk when Strawberry and Apple Dumplin' had almost caught him up. He stopped, but Strawberry, closely followed by Apple, carried away by their run-up, couldn't do the same and they fell flat on their faces. Luckily, they weren't fast enough to get hurt in their fall. The real problem was there was no more ground where they fell. They had fallen headfirst on a stream.

-I'm soaked! Strawberry cried.

She pulled Apple Dumplin' out of the stream and they got back to the dry land.

When Custard saw Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin', she first wondered if they were some monsters who were living in the forest. After, she recognized her owners. The two girls were trickling, soaked to the skin, and covered with mud and leaved.

-How dirty you are! The cat cried. "Anyone will receive you until you get a bath."

-Thank you Custard, Strawerry said angrily. "It's your fault. If you hadn't scared poor Pupcake, it wouldn't have happen. Now, be useful and give me the blanket before Apple Dumplin' catch a common cold."

-It's not my fault if Pupcake is stupid, Custard muttered, giving the blanket to Strawberry. "And you leave me alone in this horrible forest. I was so scared I ate the entire picnic."

* * *

No one was speaking when they carried on their way. Pupcake was ashamed to have caused an accident. Apple Dumplin' was dozing. Custard and Strawberry Shortcake were upset. They were walking quietly for one hour when Strawberry Shortcake noticed they had crossed for the third time the same stump.

-Congratulation! Custard whined. "Now, we are lost. We will never leave the Deep Dark Wood. The sun will go down soon; and the monsters will eat us."

Apple Dumplin', who had awaked, started crying.

-If we're lost, we will find our way again, and there's no monsters in the Deep Dark Wood, Strawberry sighed. She had difficulties to stay calm. "I used to camp here when I was young. We only have to carry on…"

-Straight on, Custard completed.

They obeyed to Strawberry Shortcake. As Custard said, the sun was going down, and they could barely distinguish the bushes, the fallen branches, and the holes. When Strawberry Shortcake was about to announce to the others they would have to sleep here, the edge of the forest miraculously appeared. They had crossed to Deep Dark Wood.

-And now? Apple Dumplin' asked.

Apparently, they hadn't reached the town yet. But they felt more reassured to be out of the wood. The sun, which wasn't hidden by the foliage anymore, lighted them again. And they weren't even in the middle of nowhere. They could see an impressive building, just in front of them.

-What a beautiful mansion, Strawberry Shortcake whispered.

-The people who are living here are certainly very rich, Custard said prudently. "But do you really think they will invite us? Just look are you."

-Yes, Custard, I know Apple Dumplin' and me are dirty. But they certainly have a phone, so we could at least call a doctor. And if they invite us, we'll sleep in a real room tonight, and have a dinner. I'm hungry, because _someone_ ate all the provisions I brought."

Pupcake barked joyfully.

-A try cost nothing, Strawberry said. "Let's meet the chatelaines!"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. An unexpected support

**Chapter four: An unexpected support**

Gathering her strength, Strawberry Shortcake ran to the mansion. As she had said to Custard, the owners were her last hope.

- _And what if they refuse to see you, due to the late hour, or your dirtiness?_ She asked to herself.

But she refused to face this eventuality. They would help her. They would simply do it.

A surprise was waiting Strawberry Shortcake. When she finally reached the big portal, she found a strange inscription, forged in the metal:

 _Pumpkin School_

Below was written, in smaller letters:

 _A breeding ground for all kind of big head._

-Great! Custard moaned sarcastically. "It's just a stupid school. What are we going to do now?"

-Get in, Strawberry decided. "What could we find in a school? Teachers. And who are teachers? Erudite persons. So, would they be able to help us? Yes, they would."

The portal wasn't locked. Strawberry and her friends pushed it and entered shyly in the property. They felt as if they weren't in their proper place. The mansion's park was big enough to be a playground, but any student was playing on the lawn.

-It must be a very strict school, Strawberry thought with a touch of anxiety.

She looked around her. This place was indubitably beautiful. The park was very-well maintained, there was any leaf on the grass and the hedges were impeccably trimmed. She couldn't see either ivy on the building's frontage, nor moss between the cobblestones in front of the front door. When she raised her eyes, she saw some little heads that were staring at her through the windows, at the first and the second steps. Strawberry immediately turned her head.

-Those students don't seem berry polite, Custard muttered.

Strawberry Shortcake felt suddenly uncomfortable when she arrived in front of the big door.

-You can knock, she said to Custard.

-No, the cat answer. "My paws hurt, you can do it yourself."

Strawberry took a deep breath and knocked the heavy front door.

For a few minute, anything happened. When Strawberry was about to knock one more time, the door opened with a creaking onto a small, old man. He knitted his brows when he saw the little troop, but he didn't show any wrath or scorn.

-Welcome to Pumpkin School, a breeding ground for all kind of big head, he said. "What could I do for you?"

-My name is Strawberry Shortcake and I need to see the director right now.

* * *

The old man, who was the school prefect, guided Strawberry Shortcake trough halls and corridors. She had entrusted Apple Dumplin', Pupcake and Custard to the nurse, for the promise they would be given food and dry clothes. She would face the director alone.

-Excuse me, but… where are all the students? We're in a school, aren't we?

-Yes, we are, the prefect said with a kind smile. "They are all in class for the moment. You'll see them at the break. Oh… here we are. The director's office is just in front of you."

Strawberry swallowed. She tried to smile when she said:

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

She gathered all her courage to knock the door.

-Come in.

The director's office was a down-to earth room. The only things which can show how important this room was the shelves full of files and binders. The director herself was a tall woman, who was relieving her authoritativeness around her. Strawberry Shortcake felt very small and insignificant in front of her. Why did she dared disturb a woman like her?

But the director wasn't angry against her.

-What happened to you? Why are you soaked?

-I felt on a stream, Strawberry murmured, very impressive.

-Well, I can see that. What is your name? Where is your tutor?

-My name is Strawberry Shortcake and… and I don't have any tutor.

-That's impossible.

Strawberry Shortcake froze.

-I mean, the woman added, seeing how scared Strawberry was, "Who brought you here? Your tutor is the person who had noticed you and brings you here."

-Nobody noticed me, Strawberry explained. "I found this school by luck."

-You're not a new student?

-No, Strawberry muttered.

The director looked at her with great surprise.

-I think I need to hear the whole story, she said.

* * *

-So… If I am not mistaken, you are desperately searching for a doctor, because your friends, who lived in another country, are ill and need one.

-That's right, Strawberry Shortcake said. (She hadn't mentioned Oz, because the director seemed to be a rational person; if she would have quoted an imaginary land, she would have been kicked out).

-Pumpkin School's students are open-minded, she finally said. "If you say you know someone, somewhere, who needs assistance, it would be a pleasure for them to get him out of the situation. They often make this kind of exercise. By this way, they learn how to react in real life, and it's why they are so sought after in the professional world. Do you think you could lead them?"

-So you… you mean… they…

Strawberry could hardly believe what she heard.

-Before tomorrow morning, everything will be alright.

-When will the students start searching them?

-Why not… Right now?

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Strawberry Shortcake to the rescue!

**Chapter 5: Strawberry Shortcake to the rescue!**

She had trusted her.

It was hard to believe, but the director had trusted her!

Strawberry Shortcake thought it was too good to be true. Well, she wasn't totally wrong.

-We can't start the searches now.

-Why?

-The night had begun to fall. No one can see anything. But the searches will start tomorrow, at the crack of dawn.

Her decision was incontrovertible and Strawberry understood she would have to grin and bear it. However, the life in Pumpkin School didn't seem so terrible. Strawberry and Apple Dumplin' were given new clothes, bedecked with the school's coat of arm, and Pupcake and Custard were allowed to stay on the property. After that, the school prefect had sent them in the school restaurant, were all the students were having dinner. Strawberry had been first intimidated to be in such big room full of unknown persons, and she had guessed her sister and her animals were worrying, too; but the supervisor just showed her two empty seats in a table, one for her and the second one for Apple, and he left them. But the other students showed great kindness and asked her many questions. What was their name? How old were they? Where did they come from? What was her specialty? And they learnt Strawberry a lot of think about Pumpkin School. The director, Mrs. Pumpkin, was herself an accountant and a diplomatic genius. She had bought the mansion and transformed it into a school to offer the better studies to the children, and she had links with all the "normal" schools in the country. Every times a teacher noticed an undiscovered talent with a child, he informed her of it. A few days later, the child was given a special test to assess his, or her, skills. If the child passed the test, he, or she, was invited to join Pumpkin School, which offered all the newest technologies to let the students improve their abilities. He, or she, could stay at long as he, or she, wanted here, and now the boarding school housed about 200 students, mainly girls.

-This is entirely due to the demographic disequilibrium, explained a young girl, as old as Strawberry. "There's no favoritism here."

Her name was Purée of Hazelnuts. Even if she was only eight years old, she already has an encyclopedic knowledge about medicine and dreamed to be a famous surgeon, who will discover revolutionary treatments for all the rarest and the most serious illnesses. Strawberry Shortcake, who thought she had neither specialty nor incredible skills, felt like an impostor with them.

-You must have a hidden talent, Hazelnuts insisted.

-I'm good in cooking, Strawberry muttered.

-It's not so bad.

* * *

The next morning, Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin', Custard and Pupcake were the very first ones in the courtyard, ready to go. They didn't stay alone for a while, and five students, and as many teachers, quickly joined them. Unfortunately, there was no one of the students Strawberry met the last day. In fact, they were all elder than her.

-You can't bring your sister and these pets with you, a teacher said. "We don't know exactly what's happening over there, and it could be a fatal and undiscovered epidemic. It's why only our best students are part of the expedition. The baby and the animals will stay here, in safety-and you were supposed to stay with them, but we need you to lead us."

-Okay, Strawberry muttered. "Don't worry Apple Dumplin', I'll be back soon."

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake and her workmates had to pull an airtight hazmat suit on, in case of the presence of harmful particles in the atmosphere. And then, Pumpkin School's private plane flied away toward Oz. Strawberry had the authorization to stay in the cockpit, to lead the pilot, and she completed her assignment as seriously as possible.

-I hope this story isn't a joke, the pilot (a mechanics teacher) moaned.

-I wouldn't do such cruel joke, Strawberry cried.

One half-hour later, Strawberry recognized Oz through the window and the plane landed.

-Here we are, the pilot said. "But…" (He stared at Strawberry), "it's certainly too dangerous for a little girl like you outside. So, you'll stay quietly in the plane and you'll wait for us, alright?"

-No! Strawberry shouted. "I want to go with you!"

-You won't, the pilot replied. He didn't like contestations and started to be angry.

-We need her, a girl said. "She'll help you to locate the victims. She know this place better than us, she had already visited it."

The four other students started to whisper, and Strawberry heard two or three times "She's right."

The pilot thought a moment. He was as red as a beetroot.

-Okay, he finally said. "Go with us… if you want."

* * *

-So, where are the victims? The pilot asked abruptly as they left the plane. Apparently, he didn't appreciate Strawberry Shortcake.

-There's at least three in the palace, and tens in the Berrykins' Village.

The pilot, who was the chief of the expedition, gave some instruction to his students and his workmates. Three students, accompanied by three teachers, headed toward the Berrykins' Village, while the rest chose the Palace. Strawberry Shortcake followed them.

There was any noise in the Palace, and it wasn't comforting. The only thing Strawberry could hear, except the deathly silence, was the beatings of her own heart.

-It's too late, she thought. "It's too late. They are dead. They are dead. They are…

A sniffing resonated in an empty room. Someone was sobbing. And this someone was the Tin Man.

-St… Strawberry… Shortcake… he moaned when he saw the group.

-The others! The pilot asked loudly. "Where are they?"

The Tin Man couldn't articulate a word, so he just pointed out a direction. But, even thought Strawberry had always wished to be a hero, even thought her only desire was to help her friends, Strawberry Shortcake didn't follow this direction. She didn't follow her teammates who were rushing through the Palace. She was paralyzed, as if she was having a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was the truth.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake didn't notice the facility with which her teammates were carrying Glinda, The Lion and the Wizard. She didn't notice the speed with which the second team had emptied the Berrykins' Village. She didn't notice the calls sent by the pilot to Pumpkin School. She didn't notice how short the way back seemed. The only thing she could notice was the danger incurred by her friends. The abnormal pallor of their skin. Their worrying skinniness. Their laborious breathing. But she refused to think they were the friend she had met, few weeks ago. She refused to think it was the reality. It was a bad dream. But the reality shocked her when the plane landed once again in Pumpkin School courtyard. And when she saw Glinda, The Cowardly Lion, The Great Wizard, and all the Berrykins, evacuated on stretchers, she been forced to admit it was the truth.

-Can you save them? She asked to one of the physicians who were receiving the sick person. "You will, won't you?"

-Well, little one… I can't come down for a diagnosis now. For the moment, the only thing you can do is waiting.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Friendship's back

**Chapter 6: Friendship's back**

-You won't tell me neurosciences aren't interesting?

Strawberry Shortcake and her new classmate, Purée of Hazelnuts, were at the refectory for lunch and they were speaking about the lessons they had in the morning. Well, in fact, Purée of Hazelnuts was speaking and Strawberry Shortcake was listening. Strawberry hadn't been dreaming during the classes, on the contrary she had done her best to show a sustained attention. The real problem was she hadn't understood a word of what the teacher said, but she didn't want to confess it to Hazelnuts. She would call her an "idiot" and desert her… like the others did.

-This is not what I said. I meant: Why are you trying so hard to understand how a brain works? Moreover, the teacher said it was nearly impossible to tell something for sure in neurology, due to the complexity of this organ.

-Of course, Strawberry! Hazelnuts shouted. "Why should we carry on the research to improve our life? Why should we carry on driving medicine forward, when all we could do is go back to our caves and admit to be killed by a cold? Of course, if we can't find a solution to our problem, we just have to drop it. But it doesn't work like that! We all need progress-the whole humanity needs it! But _you_ only think about planting flowers, without wonder how _you_ , Strawberry Shortcake, could act to make a better world for your children! Strawberry, you're an idiot."

 _She called her an idiot._

Slowly, without saying a word, Strawberry Shortcake stood up and left the canteen. She didn't run. She didn't cry. She wanted to stay as dignified as possible, to show them she _was not_ a carefree girl. Yet Strawberry was sad.

* * *

- _How could I have been so wrong?_ Strawberry Shortcake wondered, as she was walking quickly in the corridors. She thought Purée of Hazelnuts was her friends. She thought she would accept her. But Hazelnuts was like all the others. She had insulted her in front of the whole school-even if only a handful of students might have heard her-, she had betrayed her confidence, she must scorn her now.

- _On top of that, I'm lost_ , Strawberry thought.

It was the first time Strawberry took a walk alone in Pumpkin School, without be leaded by someone. But the mansion was huge and Strawberry noticed she was on a wing she had never visited before. The most logical thing to do was to retrace her steps, but her curiosity was stronger than her reason, and the wing seemed empty, so Strawberry decided to explore it. She pushed a door aimlessly, which opened on an (almost) empty classroom. A young girl, who was apparently as old as Strawberry (that means 8 years old) was sitting on a desk, and writing something. Her long blond hair was hiding her face. She was so plunged into her work that she had apparently not heard Strawberry.

-I'm sorry, Strawberry muttered. "I didn't want to disturb you; I didn't know you were working here."

The hard-working student raised her head. She was wearing large glasses and she didn't look angry, surprise or irritated, but only cheerful.

-Never seen you before, she said. "Are you a newbie?"

-Yes, Strawberry answered. "Yes, more or less. My name is Strawberry Shortcake and I only spent two days here."

The girl stood up and forcefully shook hand with her.

-Strawberry Shortcake, nice to meet you again. Do you remember me? My name is T.N Honey and I spent two years here.

She winked at her.

-During the first days, you cry and you terribly miss your home and your friends who hadn't been admitted here, and you say you'll never be happy here. But one week later, maybe two, you are surrounded by new friends, you lose track of time and you don't want to return for the holidays. Just be your usual self and everything will be alright here. But I'm quite surprise to see you here.

-It's a long story, Strawberry replied.

-So, I'll be glad to hear it. Why won't we go to the canteen?

-That works for me.

-You were lost?

-Uh… yes, in a way.

* * *

-What were you doing? Strawberry asked as they walked back to the lunch room. "Were you finishing your homework?"

-No, T.N Honey replied. "I was considering a personal project-I wanted to finish it as soon as possible, to show it to my chemistry teacher. I shouldn't tell you that, but it's about a new kind of fertiliser. It would create biggest flowers, biggest vegetables, and makes them more resistant. It could eradicate starvation. Oh… here we are. You need to meet one of my old friends… who's one of your old friends, too. Do you remember Plum Puddin'?"

Strawberry Shortcake wasn't listening anymore. She was checking if she could see Purée of Hazelnuts-if she would find her and laugh at her again, she wouldn't get over it. T.N Honey leaded her at the end of the refectory, in the direction of a table where a boy with glasses and blue hair was waving at them.

-Plum Puddin', guess who just arrived here? T.N Honey asked joyfully as they were sitting at the table. "It's Strawberry Shortcake in person!"

-Strawberry Shortcake? The boy cried. "You have to see here to believe it! What brings you here?"

-She promised to tell her the whole story, T.N Honey said with a wink.

Strawberry Shortcake felt embarrassed. Apparently, they both recognize her, but she was unable to say who they were. She cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment, as T.N Honey and Plum Puddin' were finishing their lunch.

-All had begun when a tornado stroke my homeland. My house had been pulled up out of its foundations…

* * *

-…and it's why I'm here, Strawberry finished.

She had been speaking for one half-hour and her throat was dried.

-So, if my not mistaken… that strange police officer will find you to punish you once again because you hadn't asked him for the permission before going to Oz?

Strawberry Shortcake shook her head. She had totally forgotten this detail.

-Don't worry, T.N Honey said as the bell was ringing, "Pumpkin School is in the middle of nowhere and only few persons knew its existence. On top of that, our mechanics teacher is a former soldier. He wouldn't let any shady guy enter here."

-Thank you, T.N Honey.

-Please, call me T.

The following lesson seemed very long to Strawberry, who was only thinking about the police officer. Any former soldier would arrest him, she was sure of that. And what will he do to her this time? What if he would lash out at the other students?

-Strawberry Shortcake? Strawberry?

Strawberry jumped.

-I want to apologize for what happened last hour, Purée of Hazelnuts muttered. "I shouldn't have treated you this way. Nobody deserves it… I always have been bad-tempered. I think I could call Mrs. Pumpkin herself an "idiot" if I would disagree with her. In fact, I'm the only one idiot."

-You're not because you're not a naughty person, aid Strawberry with a smile.

-Strawberry Shortcake and Purée of Hazelnuts, stop chatting or you'll be both given a detention.

* * *

When the lesson finished, Strawberry dragged Hazelnuts away and they ran toward the chemistry area to meet T.N Honey and Plum Puddin'.

-So, you think we're endangered because of a psychopath who's searching Strawberry Shortcake? Hazelnuts asked with wide eyes after Strawberry, T. and Plum summarized the story.

-That's true, Strawberry sighed; "I'm so sorry, I only caused you troubles since I'm here."

-That was not your fault, Plum Puddin' said.

"And if he dares hang around here, he'll see our true colours!" T. cried.

-Concerning your friends, Purée of Hazelnuts said with a satisfied smile, "I've got a practical work this afternoon. You're not allowed to follow me this time, but I'll see if I can snake in and out in the hospital and gather news." 

_**To be continued…**_


	7. A new threat

**Chapter seven: A new threat**

For the first time since her arrival, Strawberry Shortcake could say she was boring. Purée of Hazelnuts wasn't back yet from her lab work, and Plum Puddin' and T.N Honey had homework, so they couldn't play with her. So, Strawberry was wandering in the playground and glancing at a group of pupils who was studying a nest in a tree.

-I really don't know why they enjoy being here, Strawberry said to Custard. "They never play like the normal children use to. I bet they forgot how to do so."

-You are in a boarding school for exceptionally-gifted children, Custard yawned. "They don't live like us."

Strawberry Shortcake didn't answer.

-Strawberry?

Strawberry Shortcake wasn't listening anymore. If her body had stayed in front of Custard, her mind was gone. But she wasn't dreaming. She was feeling an incredible rage-anger and frustration, too. She as looking for something she couldn't find. And she wasn't looking anymore at the pupils. She was now in the middle of the forest, and she wasn't walking: she was flying level with the ground.

-Strawberry Shortcake! Wake up! I'm talking to you.

-He's coming here, Strawberry muttered.

-Who's "he"?

-This horrible police officer. He's furious against me. He wants to find me. He wants his revenge, and he won't let it go until he lays hand on me. I know it. I was in his mind.

Custard shivered.

-Do you think he's near?

-I don't know, but we'd better stay inside.

-Walls won't stop him, Custard moaned, but she was secretly hopping they would.

Strawberry Shortcake and Custard rushed inside the building.

-And now, what shall we do? Custard asked.

-You, go in my room and stay with Pupcake and Apple Dumplin'. Whatever happens, try to stay together. I know you don't really like Pupcake, but, please, make an effort. As for me, I'll see if I can find our gifted friends. We'll need their intelligence to defeat him.

* * *

The first place visited by Strawberry been the library. She thought it was a proper place for two students who were looking for somewhere to do their homework, but they weren't here. Secondly, Strawberry took a look in the laboratories. After all, T.N Honey and Plum Puddin' were both scientists, and they would and been in their element. But they weren't here.

-They are certainly in one of the study rooms, Strawberry thought.

There were a lot of children in the study room, except the two ones Strawberry was searching.

-Where can they be? Strawberry wondered angrily. "It's not the moment to play hide and seek!"

As Strawberry was hurrying in the corridor, she bumped into someone.

-Can't you be more careful? The person cried.

-Purée of Hazelnuts! I'm glad to see you, even if you're angry.

-Strawberry Shortcake? I was looking for you since at least one half hour!

-And _I_ was looking for T.N Honey and Plum Puddin' since at least one half hour, and I haven't found them yet. Why do you want to see me?

-I've got a very important thing to say you. Did you check their room?

-I don't. I don't know where they live.

-In the third floor, with all the scientists. Follow me.

Strawberry Shortcake had been given a room in the fourth floor, with the budding writers and the philosophers. Every boarder had his own bedroom, as big as a broom closet. For Apple Dumplin', a second bed had been added in Strawberry's room.

-So, what's this great new? Strawberry asked as they were going up the stairs.

-All the people you brought from "Oz" were in containment since that day, because we couldn't tell what the disease they were suffering for was, and if it was contagious, do you remember?

-We had the result of their medical examination this morning, and I just learnt them.

Strawberry Shortcake held herself back from shaking Purée of Hazelnuts. She had the answer she was waiting since four days!

-So, what happened to them? She asked as quietly as she could.

-Apparently, they'd been in contact for a long period with radioactive materials, and the radiations made them develop tumors.

-Tumors? What it is?

Hazelnuts stared at Strawberry, wondering if she was fooling her or if she was just ignorant. Then she answered:

-A tumor is a kind of… ball of flesh who grows up in one organ and doesn't let him work properly.

-It is grave?

-Uh… quite, yes.

Strawberry Shortcake froze.

-But if it's treated in time…

Strawberry cut her.

-So, you're saying my friends are dying and we can't do anything?

-I…

-You've been waiting idly since all this time and now it's too late?

-Wait…

-I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!

-Listen…

-YOU' RE A MONSTER, HAZLNUTS! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS HERE! I HATE YOU ALL!

Purée of Hazelnuts slapped her.

-Are you okay? She asked.

Strawberry Shortcake didn't answered, too shocked to shout again or cry.

-Listen. We didn't stay idle and it's not too late. A surgery is plan for them. We'll save them, Strawberry, I promise.

-And they'll be better?

-They will.

-Hazelnuts?

-Uh?

-I'm sorry.

-Don't worry. But the real good news is we can visit them now!

-No kidding?

-No kidding. Let's tell that to our two lovebirds.

-You mean Plum Puddin' and T.N Honey?

-Themselves. Hadn't you noticed they are in love?

No, Strawberry Shortcake hadn't.

* * *

When the "two lovebirds" learnt the news, they left their homework without a second of hesitation and they all walked toward the school's hospital.

-Maybe I should inform Custard, Pupcake and Apple Dumplin'of it, Strawberry said.

-Babies and animals are forbidden in this area, except if they are the patients, Plum Puddin' explained.

The hospital was the school's infirmary, equipped for treat the most serious case. To be honest, it was the general headquarter for the doctors' apprentices, who could practice under the watchful eye of their teachers.

-Does someone know where they are? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

Before Purée of Hazelnuts could answer, a surgeon interrupted them.

-Hi kids. What are you doing here?

-We're looking for… Hazelnuts started.

-Anything special, Strawberry quickly completed. "Hazelnuts makes us discover this place; after all, she uses to spend all her afternoons here."

-That's right, T.N Honey added.

-You're awful liars, the surgeon said kindly.

Strawberry stood gaping.

-You're searching the girls you'd rescued three days ago, aren't you? They are in this corridor, in the third room in your left. You can see them, but they're still unconscious.

The "guests" from Oz had been gathered in the same room. When the group entered the room, two young doctors were giggling in looking at the tiny Berrykins.

-Can you leave us alone? Purée of Hazelnuts asked curtly.

-Don't take on airs, the biggest one said as they left the room.

Hazelnuts stayed quiet until she was sure they were alone.

-And now? She finally asked. "What are you going to do?"

Strawberry Shortcake wasn't sure. She had been waiting for this moment for one week, and oddly she was now disconcerted. She knew her friends were bad, but imagine them was easier to bear than to see them with her own eyes. They looked so frail, especially the Berrykins.

-Everything will be alright, Hazelnuts said, as if she had guessed Strawberry's thoughts.

-Thank you.

-Gosh!

It wasn't Hazelnuts' voice.

-Strawberry Shortcake? Plum Puddin' asked in a trembling voice. "How do you use to call this girl?"

He was paler than usual and was staring at Princess Glinda.

-She's Glinda, the Princess of Oz, Strawberry answered, surprised.

-No, she's not.

-She is!

-Strawberry… She's my twin sister.

-I bet my life this girl's my old neighbour Orange Blossom!

-Wait! Hazelnuts shouted. "What's happening here?"

-I'm not sure to understand, Strawberry muttered. "Plum pretends he's Glinda's brother and T.N Honey knows the cowardly Lion."

-I am! Plum said angrily.

-Orange Blossom was one of my best friends before, T. cried.

-Stop it now! Strawberry cried. "You'll explain us, quietly, how you met them."

-The girl you call Glinda is my twin sister, Plum began. "Her real name is Plum Pudding."

-I met Orange Blossom when I was five years old, T.N Honey added. "I had just arrived In Big Apple City and I didn't know anybody in town. Orange been my first friend here…"

-Plum Pudding and me, we lived together in Strawberryland.

-When you came in Big Apple City for a bake-off, Orange Blossom decided to go back to Strawberryland with you. I followed her, with Lemon Meringue, Apricot and some other guests.

-One day, when we were six, our teacher noticed we were gifted, so she sent us in Pumpkin School, my sister, T.N Honey and me.

-But, apparently, Plum Pudding wasn't happy here…

-She wasn't. She loved to learn by playing, this school was too unimaginative for her.

-So, she decided to leave.

-It had been very difficult for her. Plum Pudding felt like if she had betrayed me, her classmates and her teachers. When she left the school and came back to Strawberryland, most of her friends had moved, and anyone remembered her. She had to start a new life in a new town, meet new people, frequented a new school… I bet she suffered a lot.

-At the beginning, she visited us, but she believed she wasn't a welcome guest.

-My sister had lost all her self-confidence! I think it's why she fled and created an imaginary world, where she was a powerful princess.

-Maybe she believed she was in her proper place, here?

-And other people followed her.

After this explanation, the room stayed quiet. Then, Strawberry Shortcake broke the silence.

-How did it happen? She muttered.

* * *

-What an unbelievable story, Hazelnuts said as they left the hospital. The night was falling, and the lights out was near.

-I'm sure it's true, Strawberry said.

They passed a group of students who were returning to their room.

-Don't go out, they advised.

-Why?

-All the outings are forbidden due to the presence of a suspect guy around here.

 _-Oh no,_ Strawberry thought. _"He found me."_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. The final face-off

**Chapter eight: The final face-off**

The atmosphere of Pumpkin School had considerably decreased. Since the students were confined inside the building, everybody seemed to feel the same anxiety, frustration and irritation. Some children could confirm that they saw the police officer, but he seemed to vanish each time an adult was looking for him.

-We can take it as read, Plum Puddin' said, "He's not human."

-Apparently, he dislikes the adults, T.N Honey noticed. "It could be his weak point… and a way to defeat him."

-I think he's a kind of hallucination, Purée of Hazelnuts added. "Maybe he doesn't really exist; he only appears in kids' mind."

-I'm sure he really exists, Strawberry Shortcake protested.

The corridors were full of annoyed students, so the little group had got together in Strawberry's room, where they could find some privacy.

-Anyway, you can't flee him eternally, Elderberry Owl said.

He had follow Plum Puddin' to the boarding school. Now, he was a little long in the tooth, but still dynamic and wise.

-I've got an idea, T.N Honey muttered. "We could lure him by using Strawberry as bait, and then we would beat him."

-No way! Elderberry shouted. "It's too dangerous."

-Elderberry's right, Strawberry Shortcake said firmly. "You've been berry nice with me, and I don't want to put you in danger. I've got to solve it by myself."

-You forget he's much stronger than you, Plum Puddin' muttered.

-I don't think he wants to hurt me. He only wants to scare me, maybe, or to send me in another dimension. I don't want you to get involved in my troubles."

-So, what are you going to do? Hazelnuts asked.

-I'll go outside and wait for him. He'll come."

-I'll go with you, Elderberry decided. "If he tried to do something shady, he would deal with me."

-No. If you come with me, he won't appear. I _must_ be alone.

Elderberry Owl grumbled something who sounded like "coward".

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake was right. As soon as she set foot outside (thanks to Hazelnuts, T.N Honey and Plum Puddin' who had distracted the supervisor), she felt the familiar chilly draft crossed her, and Member 2003 materialized in front of her.

-So, you thought I could forget you? You thought I could forgive you? He asked curtly.

He was trying to stay calm, but he was obviously struggling with his angst.

-No, Strawberry sighed. "But I want to show something to you."

She turned around and walked away in the school. Of course, she knew Member 2003 was following her closely, but he had taken back his invisibility. Strawberry leaded him all the way to the hospital.

-Well, she said when they both entered the room. "Here's the reason for which I disobey."

Member 2003 didn't answer immediately, even if he had got his physical appearance back.

-Do you imagine what would have happen if I had stayed idly? Strawberry asked.

Maybe she had been scared by him, but now she felt strong and determined, surrounded by her friends. She knew she was right.

-So, you can punish me if you want, you can make everything you want because you've got magic powers and I'm just a little girl, but you'll always know I saved them. Yes, me. Not you and your stupid rules!

She had shouted the last words.

-Strawberry…?

Princess Glinda-no, Plum Pudding-had started moving. Her view obviously unsettled Member 2003, who immediately seemed less aggressive.

-We're going to carry on the conversation outside, he said quietly.

He was almost scared by the sick little girl on her hospital bed.

-No, she protested. "I want to hear the end of the conversation. So, you want to punish my friend Strawberry Shortcake. Why?"

Strawberry and Member 2003 told her the whole story as simply as possible.

-My dear sir, Plum Pudding finally said, "I'm afraid you got everything mixed up."

-It's impossible. We never made mistakes.

-Not this time. Well, you blame Strawberry because she went to Oz without asking you for the permission before?

-Exactly.

-But the story we were playing-with the Gemberries and all that-wasn't either part of the original book, or part of the series, was it?

Strawberry Shortcake nodded.

-Strawberry was only forbidden to restyle the original series. Here, our adventures weren't ever base on the novels. Do you know what does it mean?

-I didn't disobey, Strawberry muttered.

-She didn't disobey, and your quarrel is no longer relevant.

* * *

-Thank you berry much for everything you've done for me.

Purée of Hazelnuts had kept her word. All the Oz's habitants were cured and back to their country, except Plum Pudding, ex-Princess Glinda. Strawberry Shortcake didn't find she looked alike her brother, even if they were twins. But for the moment, she had packed her luggage. Apple Dumplin', Custard, Pupcake and her were ready to go back to Strawberryland. Mrs. Pumkin even purposed her to drive her back, to avoid her to get lost a second time. But the only thing Strawberry wanted for the moment was to say goodbye to her new friends.

-No, we want to thank _you_ for everything _you_ 've done, Plum Pudding said.

-You've been extremely courageous, Hazelnuts added. "I'll always remember you."

-Do you want to go with me in Strawberryland? Strawberry asked with some hope.

They started wriggling, ill at ease.

-We've got a real chance to study here, Hazelnuts finally explained. "We don't want to miss it."

-You'll see them when you'll grow up, Elderberry Owl finished.

-I understand, Strawberry sighed. "But I was pleased to be with people who don't reject me."

-Your "friends" reject you because they don't rust you? T.N Honey asked. "Listen, you saw Oz, right? So, you know it exists! Why do you care of what little pests think about you? You know _you_ are right and _they_ are wrong."

-Maybe they don't deserve you, Plum Puddin' joked.

-Strawberry Shortcake, Elderberry Owl said very seriously. "You managed to defeat a kind of ghost, and you're scared of facing eight-year old girls? I thought you were stronger than that."

 _I'm stronger than that_ , Strawberry Shortcake though as she was walking toward the car which would get her back to her normal life. _"Nothing can stop me now. The killjoys have to watch out!"_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
